thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The 146th Hunger Games/@comment-25781987-20170703161930
Before I begin the advice, I'd just like to say that that was an awesome POV! I really enjoyed it! And now for advice: Crystal: Firstly, congrats on playing off that fight like a fiddle. I found myself doubting your survival for a minute, but hey! You're alive now and it's all that matters. Though you lost your backpack in the progress, you still have your bow and arrows. For today, I want you to carefully scour the area around you whilst you search for Lindell. Along the way, I want you to gather anything that may be of use to you. Look for plants which can be fashioned into rope, like yucca, flax leaves, milkweed, things of the sort. Also, be on the search for berries. If you see some which you know to be edible, gather them into your pockets and save them for a later day. If you see some toxic plants, squash them with a nearby stick (or your boot) and dip the arrow tips into it. Try to search for a water source. Even if you don't I can always send some for the next day. A bonus would be something to carry and transport water in, but don't let it become a priority. If successful, it should account for four of your missing supplies plus the bonus of water. As for the other tributes, try to avoid confrontation as much as possible. At the same time, you could always try to kill them if they have a backpack or if they seem to have a good load of supplies; Just don't do so if they're in an alliance or if they're a huge threat. All in all, be on the lookout, scour for supplies, search for Lindell and try not to confront any tributes. Wishing you all the best. ---- Mack: That was a close one and a half. Thank goodness you clinged onto life there (and for Zapphire too). There's probably not much you can do at the minute, other than recover from your wounds. However, you probably won't last long if you do suffer from hypovolemic shock. All I can suggest is to lie flat with your feet elevated around 12 inches and try not to move around too much. Remaining warm will also help out a little. I would suggest a blood transfusion, but that would require having a matching blood type. Instead, cauterising the wound may be your best option. If you can, thank Zapphire for convincing the others to use the instant relief. However, I'll send some more in just to be on the safe side. If you can, ensure that nobody takes it (unless they're extremely wounded). Good luck. You'll need it for today. Sponsor gift: '''Instant relief ---- '''Bell: Congrats on faring off against Jacqui. Though you're wounded, that gauze should definitely help. First things first, you, Basil and Nicholas need to find Jayda, Asher and Avian. Look out for fresh tracks, whether it's on the ground or near the trees. Though you may wander into opponents by mistake, the three of you all have weapons. Unless it's the careers, the three of you should be able to handle the battle as long as you're not reckless. Not only that, but you have a lot of medical supplies too. Nonetheless, the other tributes are a minor focus when compared with the ones you're separated from. If you do scour for your allies, try to find water and other potential resources on the way. Gather any berries or edible plants you see. Should you see some poisonous ones, dip your weapon in it to make it more fatal. Wishing you the best.